scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Big Appetite in Little Tokyo
| nextepisode= }} Big Appetite in Little Tokyo is the first episode of the second season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and the fifteenth overall. Premise Shaggy becomes Tokyo's most wanted when it's believed he can transform into a 30 ft Godzilla-like monster after accidentally eating a cursed pizza. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Dr. Akira Onodera * Elliott Blender * Lt. Keiko Tanaka Villains: * 30 Foot Shaggy * Professor Pomfrit * Ancient One * Dogbot Other characters: * Mr. Blender * Mrs. Blender * Desk clerk * Fisherman Locations * Tokyo, Japan ** Akira Onodera's robotic factory ** Mount Fuji ** Asakusa Temple ** Takamoto Studio ** Akira Onodera's guesthouse ** Hotel Objects * Popcorn * Pizza Vehicles * TBA Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * The "meddling kids" line of the episode is given to Lt. Tanaka, as the villain apologized for his actions. * This is also the only episode of What's New, Scooby-Doo? to have the chase scene song played during a police chase instead of a regular monster chase. Cultural references * The episode title is an allusion to the cult film, Big Trouble in Little China. * This episode is a homage to Godzilla. * Professor Pomfrit is a reference to Leander Pomfritt from The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis, also played by William Schallert. * Takamoto Studio is a reference to Scooby-Doo co-creator Iwao Takamoto. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Professor Pomfrit must be the greatest robot inventor in the world if he can create a giant, monstrous, robotic version of Shaggy in only a few hours. How did he create something that huge in approximately only a few hours? Furthermore, how did he make the robot appear and disappear almost instantly? The first time he could have stomped to and from miles and hidden it somehow later, and the second time he seemed to have hid it behind a large hotel building. However, it seems to disappear almost instantly the second time without any explanation. ** Perhaps he used Dogbot to make the Shaggy robot, and to hide it. Dogbot is pure scientific miracle -- it can produce anything out of a tiny body shell even when it couldn't possibly fit and when it doesn't have room for the raw materials much less the production equipment (for example the bed and the fresh-cooked pancakes created at the same time). ** Professor Pomfrit's attempt to incriminate Shaggy also has no meaning. Since he wanted to ruin Dr. Onodera out of sheer envy, what would he gain by blaming Shaggy? Why did not he just build a regular-looking monster or follow his original plan and give the monster the face of Onodera himself? ** And since the Professor wanted to destroy the Onodera factory, why did he not attack it at first rather than attack the city? * Elliott Binder is miscredited as "Elliott Binder". In other languages Home media * What's New Scooby-Doo?: Volume 6 - Monster Matinee DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 9, 2005. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 2nd Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 7, 2007. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: For the Love of Snack DVD set released by Warner Home Video on January 7, 2014. Quotes External links * Buy in HD on iTunes (US) * Buy in HD on iTunes (UK) | series= What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:Cases set in Japan Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 episodes Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season premieres